Disobedience
by rojy
Summary: Her smile subdued when she noticed something was wrong. It was time for Ulquiorra to make an important decision.


He always knew that Aizen-sama could order her death whenever he wished. He also knew that he would be the one to do it. He expected that much but he never expected hesitance towards any of his lord's orders. He never expected to ever forget that.

 _"Dispatch of her"_

The words are still ringing in his ears.

He walked through the white walls of Los Noches until he stopped in front of her room. He had never dreaded an order from his lord before. He entered the room and was greeted by her usual smile.

 _Her stay was longer than expected. She didn't like him at the beginning neither did he. He didn't understand her, so he argued or rather he wanted to push his believes on her. What she said had hit everything he was. He was fighting for his existence.. And she was at her limit. Just imagining that all she did, coming to this hell for naught, for her friends to die rescuing her while she was supposed to be the one who saved them, was a hell worse than this place. She slapped him._

 _He could have dodged it but he was too surprised by the woman's reaction. He's much more stronger and he could kill her by his bare hands. It was completely illogical. He was to surprised to even react, he just left._

 _She found it Strangely enough that he didn't even get back at her for slapping him. It went back to their regular routine until a few days later when he asked why did she thank the arrancar who brought her food. He had noticed it from before but it was his first time to ask. They argued again but not as intense as the previous time._

 _He was genuinely asking why would she thank her enemy. The argument ended by him calling her "Strange, indeed." and her reply "You''re stranger."_

 _They would have small talks or just say a comment to see how the other would react to it. Time went by and they would about different things. His visits became more frequent and each time she would welcome him with a beautiful smile that wasn't there before. They started to be eager for the visits. They enjoyed each other company. It wasn't just fun, It was also somewhat enlightening, hearing a totally different point of view made them consider things the didn't think about before and how other's could possibly think._

Her smile subdued.

"What's wrong?" She asked with evident concern in her eyes.

He didn't reply he just stared at her. Unlike his stoic expressionless face, his eyes were powerful. They expressed a lot if one knew where to look. She couldn't exactly know what it was but she had never seen him like this before. It scared her and pained her heart.

It took him a while to talk. His throat hurt from the dread and the pain he felt. He should have stayed true to his mission. He shouldn't have strayed from his main task. He shouldn't had gotten close to her. He clenched his fists then went to her and put his hands on her waist and hips and lifted her a few centimeters from the ground. ' _None of this should have happened'_. He sonido'd out of the castle.

Her face was red because of their proximity. It took her a while to digest what happened and where they were since she wasn't used to Sonido. He freed her from his grip but still stood close to each other.

"Ulqui.."

"Why would you die for friends?"

"What?!" She thought that they have somewhat discussed this before.. then it occurred to her.. his eyes held dread and reprimand

She gave a small sad smile "Because they are my friends and I am willing to do anything to protect them.. it's the same for them."

"Your death will do nothing. Nothing will..."

"Have you been ordered to kill me?"

His eye got wider. Yes, even when she seemed silly, the woman was always good in reading others. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He diverted his eyes away with a look of pain.

"I came here knowing this could happen." She said as she let a single tear from the many tears in her eyes slip.

"Don't die" He with a louder tone of his voice than usual.

His concern warmed up her heart a bit in this sad situation.

"Do we have other options?" Her tears slipped.

He went to her and carried her on his shoulders "Yes, we do."

She noticed the change of scenery from the white desert of the hollow world to the black scenery and the path that was made by his spiritual energy until it became the familiar cemented scene that she hadn't seen for a while. For a second she felt happiness .. But she remembered that this had its consequences.. very bad ones at that.

He put her down on the ground but she refused to let go of him. They were near Uruhara's shop

"Wo.."

"What are you doing"

"You should let go of me"

"What will happen to you?"

He looked into her eyes, he was silent for a few moments before saying "It's none of concern"

"No, it is!" She almost lost it. "Aizen is a ruthless monster. He would kill you."

"You're here safe along with your friends."

"Please, Don't go. You're important to me too."

His eyes sparkled when he heard this. He was always envious from her friends. He wanted to be regarded as highly by her

"As important as your friends?"

"Yes." She smiled as she said that. "I would die for you too"

"No, don't die." The thought of him being the same as mere humans made him happy. Irony.

"Then don't die too. Stay" She was being persistent, not that he didn't like it.

"I am a hollow, woman. I don't belong here."

"That can be easily managed if you cooperate with soul society and me." Their focus turned to the man who has been watching for a some time now. It's not that they didn't notice him it was just they were too busy in their exchange.

"See? It can be managed." All knew that Soul Society would do anything to just hold a card against Aizen.

"But.."

"Please, it won't be the same without you.. I will not be surrounded by all of my friends of you're not there." Her whole soul was pleading him.

He closed his eyes and she knew he had made his decision. She was terrified.

The garganta that was still open behind him closed and he looked at her with softness she had never seen before. He also had never seen her like that before. Strange, though she seemed happy she was crying. He understood her better from before but wasn't crying a sign of sadness?

She broke up their contact to wipe her tears with her hands "I am really happy, I was afraid, NO, I was terrified."

"You..."

"INOUE!"

Her friends came and she looked happily at them. But before she went to them she looked back and intertwined Ulquiorra's hand with hers and went to them with the brightest smile any of them had ever seen.


End file.
